sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Velocity the Panther
"I've never had a true chance to race him. 'Dunno if I'm faster or not, but I won't assume that I am." Referring to Sonic. "I don't use my speed just to be fast. trust me.. I use it for MANY other reasons." Implying to a foe that he knows how to expertly use his speed. "There is a GOD of SPEED?! Okay, dad, I know that you have met gods before, but now you're obviously making stuff up... right?" When Midnight mentioned that there was a Divine of Speed to him. "Fast is cliché. It's not about how fast, but what you do with that speed." Bryce, known as Velocity as his hero name, is a teenage member of the junior Mobian defense team known as The New Wings. Other than being fast and saving the day occasionally, his life is pretty normal. Profile Occupation: New Wing Member Father: Ray Stryker/Midnight Mother: Dawn Appearance Bryce has yellow hair, and his eyes are green. His speed suit is golden and black, and it pretty much covers his whole body other than his head. History Velocity was born to the couple Ray and Dawn. He was later found out to have the meta ability of speed at the age of four, and his parents were glad to be able to bring him to the Divine of Speed every now and then in order for him to learn how to use his speed to his best potential. By the age of 15, Velocity wanted to form a meta hero league just for kids, since he was too impatient to wait until the age of 25 in order to join the Mobius Elite. The league was at first in secret, until a problem went haywire with one of the enemies. It turns out that the attack would've left the Mobius Elite in a crippled condition if it weren't for the works of the junior team. After some discussion, Velocity, and a few friends, were the young founders of a new teenage hero organization known as The New Wings. Personality Occasionally, he is very impatient, but otherwise, Bryce is pretty a nice guy to hang around. He doesn't bother trying to hold in secrets about himself, because he does not like feeling weighed down by it. He is also very competitive about even the smallest thing, such as chess. However, he does show good sportsmanship whenever he does lose, claiming that he has all the time in the world to beat them again later. He enjoys playing instruments, his favorite being the piano. He is a music composer, and spends his time making improvised quick five second songs every now and then, occasionally stretching the song to me many seconds to several minutes long. Speed Abilities As his quote states, Bryce would rather be known as super versatile rather than just fast. His abilities with speed prove it. (Notice: These abilities are stated when Velocity has reached his peak in the series. He was initially many many times slower and lacking most of these abilities. I will edit when each of them happened and how powerful they got over time later on.) Travel and Combat Speed Rivaling the speed of Sonic, Bryce is able to travel at speeds easily many times faster than light. Due to his combat speed being slightly faster than his travel speed, Bryce is able to travel fast enough to force Midnight to use his divine essence in order to keep up. He was stated to be able to react at Planck Time. Accelerated Body Functions and Senses Bryce can think at speeds so fast, attempts to read his mind are useless if you're not fast as well. Bryce can quickly understand the environment he is in and react accordingly. His healing process increased to the point where should he get injured, he can heal almost instantly. Speed Aura This forms around any form of speedster. It allows them to travel at high speeds without causing damage to the environment, or G force problems. However, if willingly disabled, things such as sonic booms and tailwinds can result in collateral damage of nearby environments. Bryce says he always runs FTL with his speed aura form on, because with it off, he would potentially destroy cities by running. His speed aura is also the source of his durability, and is the reason he can survive the destruction of a large planet he had destroyed, as well as strikes from powerful foes. Flash Step Bryce can accelerate and decelerate so fast, to slower opponents, it may seem that he is teleporting. Bryce uses this to confuse enemies into where he will strike. By being this fast, Bryce can also give off after images of himself confusing his opponent even more. Flowmotion When striking one person, Bryce can immediately move to the next person and strike, and so on until he strikes all enemies. Once he finishes using this move, all the enemies feel the strike at the same time. Double Jump Bryce's boot compresses air molecules at will, allowing him to jump in midair. The boots need an actual ground to recharge to in order for it to be used again, meaning Bryce is limited to jumping once in midair. Air Dashing Similar to a homing attack, as long as there is a target to hit, Bryce can pretty much remain infinitely in the air by attacking foes. Tailwind Generation Whenever something moves, air move in to take its place. You feel this when you are running as the air goes around your body, and you see it when a car travels by, and leaves and trash seems to be flowing in the same direction momentarily. However, when Bryce is dashing without being in the speed aura, the air around him takes up space so quickly, it can move very heavy objects. This can be from Mobians, to cars, and at his best, even moving two grounded passenger jets out of the way of a collision. Sound Barrier Striking By not using his speed aura, Bryce's supersonic punches can cause sonic booms. He can make decoy gunshot sounds, or momentarily deafen a foe. Molecular Vibration By moving his molecules at high speeds, Bryce can phase through objects, go completely invisible, travel to other universes/dimensions, or, if he was destructive, use it to cause things to explode by messing with subatomic particles. He can even oscillate his molecules to cause vibrations equivalent to the epicenter of Magnitude 7 earthquakes. Speed Strike Bryce can use his high speed to attack with higher power. When he runs fast enough, his fist could hurt powerful beings, such as Killriser. Momentum Generation and Absorption Should Bryce's speed be stolen, he can always regenerate his own speed over time. He can also counter by stealing speed himself, allowing him to stop falling debris in midair to save civilians, or freeze enemies in place. He also stops momentum and compacts atoms to the point where he can make air shields from physical strikes. He can even lend some of his momentum to others, so they have temporary speed as well. This speed generation works down to the atoms, allowing Bryce to even unfreeze people from frozen time, accelerate their healing, let them phase through objects, and even allow them to enter different universes and dimensions. Speed Elements By moving at high speeds, Bryce can be able to create mini tornadoes and generate electricity. He can kick tornadoes and throw lightning, he can use his speed to freeze an environment cold or run to the point of having intense heat from the sheer speed of molecular vibration. Temporal Time Bryce can move so fast that time seems to stop. His speed can warp reality to slow down time or speed up time. He is immune to the affects of time itself, even to the point where someone had gone back in time to kill him as a baby, and he wasn't affected by it. Bryce at his maximum power could even reverse the flow of time, making everything move backwards. Soul Speed Bryce's body can move incredibly fast, but his soul is slightly faster, meaning his body must catch up to his soul. Bryce can use this ability to get to places where he couldn't get to in his physical body. Decelerated Aging Not only can Bryce live longer than normal, he can lend this to others as well. Flaws Bryce usually holds back a lot at the start of a fight unless he is pissed. He usually starts off fights at sub sonic speeds to see how fast his opponent is. Bryce is sometimes impatient, and will rush ahead without a plan. Due to the fact that their enemy forces are usually too strong to take on one-on-one, this usually ends badly for Bryce. Bryce reversing the flow of time is literally going too far against the laws of time, and the Divine of Time has, on both occasions, attempted to erase him after doing this. Both times, Bryce narrowly escapes with his life. Relationships TBA Trivia It's pretty obvious by all of the abilities that Bryce has references from multiple characters. Q & A Ask away Category:Speed type characters Category:Speed Category:Speed type Category:Super speed Category:Fast Category:Fast Runner Category:Regeneration Power Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Category:17 Years Old Category:Electric Powers Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Electric Category:Electricity Category:Characters with wind powers Category:Character with Wind Power Category:Aerokinetic Category:Characters with aerokinesis Category:Characters with Ice Powers Category:Ice Powers Category:Ice powers Category:Nice Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Good Category:Pure Good Category:Pure good Category:Lawful good Category:Lawful Good Category:Time traveler Category:Characters with time powers Category:Time travelers Category:Boy Category:Young Category:Music-Lover Category:Musician Category:Music Category:Musical Category:Adventurer Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Overpowered Category:Characters with Earth powers Category:Vibration Powers Category:Teenager Category:Teen Category:DeathstroketheHedgehog